Electronic apparatus commonly have an active mode of operation and an idle mode of operation. In the active mode of operation a user can use a user input to access the functions of the apparatus whereas the idle mode of operation may be a restricted mode of operation where the user input is non-responsive to user actuation thereby preventing user access to functions of the device. For example, in a cellular radio telephone, it is common for a user to be able to lock the user input when the telephone is not in use so that when the telephone is being carried in a pocket or a handbag it cannot perform functions, such as dialing a number unintentionally, but the phone may still receive incoming calls and messages.
A user of such an apparatus may wish to briefly access the functions of the device, for example, they may wish to quickly obtain access to a piece of information stored in the apparatus when the apparatus is in a restricted mode of operation.